Love Of The Sword
by Lexvan
Summary: When you lose one love, can you find another? Or will love find you? Beatrix/OC


_**Love Of The Sword**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy IX. I only own James, my made up character.**  
_

At age 21, she became general of the royal guard of Alexandria. Two years later she fell in love with Steiner, the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. It didn't last long though. He was thirty, while she was 23. It has been two years since they broke up. Now, 25, Lady Beatrix still serves Alexandria; while Steiner, and the Knights of Pluto, serves Regent Cid in Lindblum. Cid needed a new commander for his knights, so, Steiner took the job. This of course happened after he and Beatrix broke up. He wanted as much distance from her as possible so, that they both could heal.  
_

Lady Beatrix sits in her room combing her hair, thinking about what has happened in the last year and a half. First a knight comes and offers his serves to Queen Garnet, and King Zidane. Then this knight beats her in a test to show how strong he is, which meant that he was welcomed as a royal knight of Alexandria. And he even has his own knights to command along side her.

His name is Sir James. A brave knight form Lindblum, who Cid sent to replace Steiner. He was a strong black man with long black hair, tied in braids. His armour only covers his chest, back, forearms, and calfs. He hardly wears a helment. And he's a year older than Beatrix.

She smiles as she continues to comb her hair, for out of all the things about him, she has fallen in love with him. She can't explain how it happened, it just did. She wants to tell him how she feels, but is afraid of getting hurt again. She looks in the mirror and sees the patch that covers her blind eye. She lifts it up.

There's nothing really wrong with it. It's just dead. It's a light rudy color compaired to the one that is fully colored. The area around the eye is fine, it's the eye itself that's dead. It happened in battle. A enemy warrior squirted some poision that made that eye blind. She's worn the patch ever since. It's a reminder for her not to be to careless in battle.

She hears a knock at she door. She quickly covers the eye back up, and grabs a robe to cover herself up .

"Enter.", she says as she sits in a chair.

"Good evening, Lady Beatrix."

"Good evening Sir James.", Beatrix replies. "What brings you to my quarters this evening?"

"Well, I was hoping you would reconsider my offer of having both of our troops train together tomorrow.", James replies.

"I have thought about it, and my answer is still no.", she replied. "I don't see what good could come from it."

"Well, with our troops training together, they could get to know each other, and help each other improve their skills.", he replied.

"Are you saying that my troops aren't good enough already?", Beatrix asked.

"No. I'm saying that both out troops could use some training.", James replied.

"I'm sorry Sir James, but my answer is still no.", Beatrix replied. "I bid you goodnight."

With that, she got up and turned around to finish combing her hair.

"Lady Beatrix!"

Beatrix then turns around. James tosses her a fencing sword.

"I figured that you would say no, so I propose a challenge.", he said as he took a fighting stance.

"What kind of challenge?', Beatrix asked as she did the same.

"If I beat you, our troops train together."

"And if I win?"

"Things stay the same. Deal?"

"Deal."

The clash then began. _

Author's Note: I'm going to make this short and sweet folks.  
_

They parried, and thrusted with all the skills they've learned. Beatrix did her best, but she could see that James was as good as her. Soon, Beatrix felt herself being pushed back towards her own door. Then with out warning, James knocked her sword out of her hand and into his own.

"I guess you win.", Beatrix said as she stood at her own door.

"Not quite Lady Beatrix.", James replied as he walks closer to her.

Soon, he's right in front of her. She can feel his warm breath on her. She excited yet, scared.

"You know, I could do anything I want with you right now, Lady Beatrix.", James replied as he ran his hand throught her hair.

"Y-Yes you could.", she replied nervously.

"Do you want to know why I really want our troops to train together?", he asked.

She only nods.

"So, I could be closer to you.", he whispered in her ear.

Beatrix's eye widened in shock.

"T-To be with me?", she asked. "Why is that Sir James?"

"Because, I believe I've fallen in love with you, Lady Beatrix. And I beleive you feel the same way about me."

Beatrix was speechless. Could it be true? Does he really love her? Or is this a trick to get his way? Soon, James answers her questions with one action.

A kiss.

This wasn't a plain old ordinary kiss, but a kiss of passion. Beatrix soon returned the kiss. The feel of each others lips was intoxicating to them. Beatrix took her arms, and wrapped them around his neck to deepened the kiss. Soon, the need for air came, and the two pulled apart for air. James looked at Beatrix's face and could see she was in a sense, happy.

"My beloved Beatrix.", he said as he stroked her hair. "So, strong in battle yet so fragile when it comes to love. You are a beautiful woman. And I plan on making you happy for a very long time."

"What do you mean my love?", Beatrix asked as if the words rolled out like butter.

James then reached in his pocket, and pulled out a ring with a rather large diamond on it.

"Marry me.", he said as he showed her the ring. "Marry me and make me truely happy."

Beatrix was in a state of bliss at this moment.

"Yes!", she replied with tears flowing down her face. "Yes I will marry you!"

James then places the ring on her finger. They then shared a kiss of true love. Both knowing that their love shall last for all time.

**A/N: There you go folks! Short and sweet! Hope you liked it!**

**Please review.**


End file.
